1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to workflow automation and, in particular, computer systems and methods for professional services management.
2. Description of the Related Art
Professional services automation (“PSA”) applications are often used by organizations whose work is project-based and/or human resource intensive to make their operations more efficient and/or their resources more productive. In general, PSA applications comprise enterprise resource planning software usable by individuals and organizations working in a project-oriented environment. For instance, PSA applications can be used by a company's internal service departments (e.g., IT department) and/or can be beneficial to consultants and organizations providing billable services, such as, for example, accounting services, computer system implementation teams and others. Use of a PSA provides specific organizational value in the reduction of job costs associated with the delivery of consulting services to customers.
Many conventional PSA applications are provider-based and directed to provider-specific workflow issues. For example, certain PSA applications manage professional service provider time, expense and billing reports, while other PSA applications identify to a provider which resources and/or personnel are available for a particular project. Such PSA applications are generally focused on the provider's needs and improving workflow and/or efficiency for one or more established projects.
Moreover, professional service providers must often coordinate projects remote to the provider that are distributed in different geographic regions. Certain companies have attempted to address geographic issues in professional services management by turning to a combination of MICROSOFT Office applications (e.g., OUTLOOK, EXCEL, Word, Project). Such solutions, however, limit information sharing between geographic regions or countries within international organizations. Moreover, the lack of integration of these programs between different regions tends to degrade efficiencies associated with the communication of key data points regarding information gained in the field.